Mother Meets Daughter
by Mudd123
Summary: Meet Beatrix and Mona. They are the daughters of the Wicked Witch of the West and Lady Glinda the Good. Will the two women remember their daughters? Or will something bigger get in the way of their "reunion"? Rated T because I'm paranoid and just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**So... This is my like... I have no idea. Well, all we know is that its a fanfiction! :-D So yeah... This is a crossover between the School for Good and Evil and Wicked. My two favorite books. What do you think? Should I rewrite this one and make it in book verse? Or should I just keep it in musical verse? I think that I'm just gonna keep it in musical verse. Now, *drum roll* without further adieu *starts singing after ever after by Paint on YouTube*... *clears throat* MOTHER MEETS** **DAUGHTER!**

_In The School for Girl...  
><em>

"MONA!" Beatrix screamed from their dorm. "Get over here! Kill the spider!"

"Beatrix!" Mona yelled back. "You need to learn how to live with it! It's a spider for crying out loud! Just pick it up and throw it out the window!"

"MONA!" Beatrix screamed in horror. "Don't be so stupified! I would NEVER pick up a dirty little, horrendible little, revolting little-"

"Aright! Aright! I get it!" Mona yelled in annoyance. "I'll get the stupid spider..." Mona sighed irritably. She walked over to the spider lying on Beatrix's bed, picked it up by it's leg, and threw it out the window.

"There. It's gone. Happy now?" Mona asked in annoyance.

"Very!" Beatrix replied. "Now, Mona. We need to-"

"No. Beatrice."

"No what my dear Mona?" Beatrix asked in an innocent tone with a smirk on her face.

"You are not giving me a makeover," Mona stated. "Or going to try and turn my skin to a regular color. I'm used to being green. It comes with the background!"

"Of what?" Beatrix sneered. "Your mother?"

"Well yeah! Seeing as how she's dead thanks to _your _mother!"

"It was NOT thanks to my mother that your mother is dead! Its her own fault for being the Wicked Witch of the West!" As soon as Beatrix had said that her hand flew to her mouth. "Oh! Mona! I'm so sorry!"

"You know what? Don't apologize! Its not my fault that your mother was a brainless fool!" Mona retorted with meaning. "Just leave me alone."

"O-ok..." Beatrix sighed finally. "Mona?"

"What."

"Would you ever want to go back to Oz?"

"Of course I would." Mona replied finally. "All I would want to go there for is to see if my mother is still alive."

**Sorry for such a short chapter! I'll make more that are longer!**

**Mudd**


	2. Chapter 2

**Elphieispopular: Thanks! You should TOTALLY read the School for Good and Evil. It's like one of the best books EVER! And have you read Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West yet? You should totally read it. (Heads up, Wicked: The Life and Tines of the Wicked Witch of the West, NOT APPROPRIATE FOR CHILDREN UNDER THE AGE OF 10! Lots of people die (including our beloved brainless prince *sheds a tear*) and... I'm spoiling it for you aren't I? I'll just let you read it yourself. Chapter 2 of Mother Meets Daughter everybody! *applause***

"Hey, Mona," Beatrix whispered to her later that night.

Mona replied with a good natured, "sleepy" grunt.

"Are you awake?"

"No." Mona replied.

"Oh... well good- hey!"

Mona chuckled, turning in her bed to face her roommate. "What is it Beatrix?"

Beatrix turned in her bed to face Mona. "When's the Trial by Tail?"

"Tomorrow at 4PM. Why?"

"Is there such a thing as a teleportation spell?"

"Yes why?"

"No reason." Beatrix replied, turning back over with a smile on her face. "Good night Mona!"

"Ummm... good night?"

_The next day..._

"Morning Beatrix!" Mona yawned when she woke up the next morning. "Beatrix?" Mona looked around. Beatrix's bed was made... but she wasn't in it... _She's probably just out for her morning stroll. Or she's already in class... Wait... today's the Trial by Tail... there are no classes today! _Mona thought to herself.

"YES! Now I can read without anybody bothering me all day!" Mona exclaimed out loud. She grabbed her book off of the nightstand and opened it to the page she was on.

Right as she was turning the page, Mona heard a huge BANG and screams.

She threw her book to the side, jumped out of her bead, and flung open the door.

She saw somebody's body on the floor outside her room. The body had blonde hair.

"Wait... Sophie?!"

**I love doing this! Having you have to wait 'till the next chappies come out! Lol! I love watching my readers go "GASP! WHATS GOING ON?!" It's hilarious! Please don;t kill me!  
><strong>

**Mudd**


End file.
